fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Torneio das Trevas
Essa é a 16º Saga feita por Artyom, dentre elas, é a favorita dele, contando com momentos épicos e grandes participações e explorações mais a dentro, sendo essa uma saga que dava mais de uma opção. Prólogo. Quando Red Arremer trás diretamente Evil Sakura dos céus a força para o Makai, lá estava Kyo Kusanagi também, ele comenta que haverá um Torneio, cujo esse terá suas melhores duplas, representadas por eles, Deusa Athena, Mucuro, Raiden, Mephisto e Red Arremer, que será o representante deles dois, fazendo de Evil e Kyo uma dupla e caso o contrário se viesse dado por falta de Kyo, que Satsui fosse no lugar de Kyo, dito isso por fim, ele vai embora, os deixando lá. Red arremer:Evil Sakura e Satsui,convoquei os dois aqui para fazerem uma missao Red Arremer:Ja ouviram falar que o inferno é gelado? Satsui:nunca ouvi Lorhane Evil Sakura: Eu também não. . . Red Arremer:Pois bem,alguns humanos acreditam que o Makai é frio enquanto oitros acreditam que ele é uma poça de lava fervente,mas eles todos estao certos Lorhane Evil Sakura: ... . . Satsui:nao entendo esse cara,mae Red arremer:Vou direto ao ponto,o Makai tem uma parte que consiste numa tera gelada,preciso que vao para la e encontrem a governante daquela terra,depois disso ela lhes dira o que fazer Lorhane Evil Sakura: Tudo bem, iremos lá. . . Red arremer:Um dos meus servos leais vai leva-los para la sem encostar no territorio de Mephisto Lorhane Evil Sakura: Combinado. . . Red Arremer:Se precisarem de mais alguem nesta missao,podem convocar Kusanagi Kyo para ajuda-los Satsui:Nao,podemos dar conta disso sozinhos Lorhane Evil Sakura: (Tocou em Kusanagi Kyo, logo muda de idéia...) . . Red arremer:a decisao é sua,agora vao #Abrindo portaos da frente Lorhane Evil Sakura: *se virando e andando na direção do portão* 5/4/2015 14:42 . . Vassalo:a viagem foi longa,mas chegamos.as terras geladas Vassalo:podem ver,aqui parece um vilarejo,poucos conseguem invadir este lugar 5/4/2015 16:09 Lorhane Evil Sakura: *vendo em volta* . . Satsui:Mae,estou sentindo muito frio aqui #Podendo ser visto mulheres de cabelos azuis vestindo kimono que parece branco por causa da neve Lorhane Evil Sakura: Quem são aquelas mulheres, parecem Youkais. . . Vassalo:Elas sao diferentes dos outros Youkais,sao conhecidas como mulheres de gelo ou mulheres geladas,vivem aqui e se reproduzem sozinhas,um simples sopro delas,poderia congelar alguem por um seculo Lorhane Evil Sakura: Uuuuh... mas de qualquer forma... não teremos que voltar. . . Satsui:atchie! Vassalo:Venham comigo,logo em frente entraremos na casa da lider das mulheres de gelo Lorhane Evil Sakura: Sim. *seguindo Vassalo* . . Satsui:#coçando natiz e seguindo vassalo 5/4/2015 18:27 . . #dentro da casa da lider Vassalo:Como pediu,eis aqui os dois representantes de Red arremer,diga o que queres com eles Lorhane Evil Sakura: ... . . Satsui:#Tremendo de frio Lider:Antes,gostariam de ouvir uma historia para assim entenderem o que quero? Lorhane Evil Sakura: Sim. . . Satsui:purpurpor que nao? . . Lider:na terra do gelo,nos podemos ter filhas sem precisar de um parceiro,a cada cem 100 uma de nos podemos engravidar,so que um dia quando eu me apaixonei por um youkai,entao ele me engravidou no 100 ano de minha vida,quando uma mulher de gelo é engravidada por um homem,nasce um menino no lugar de uma menina Lorhane Evil Sakura: ! *olhando para Satsui* . . Lider:pela lei do meu povo,isso é considerado um ato desonrroso,entao meu filho foi largado para fora da minha terra enquanto eu descubro que uma filha estava vindo,agora que me tornei lider,peço que encontrem meu filho perdido,minha filha nunca conheceu o irmao,preciso que encontre no entao eu darei os recursos que red arremer quer tanto Lorhane Evil Sakura: Okay, faremos isso! . . Lider:obrigada ??:Mae,quem sao essa gente Lider:sao eles que vao achar seu irmao Lider:nao lhes apresentei,essa é minha filha Zukina Lorhane Evil Sakura: Muito prazer... Evil Sakura... . . Satsui:Saaaatttsui Zukina:Prazer em conhece-los,hm?#se aproximando de Satsui Lorhane Evil Sakura: ? . . Zukina:#ponto mao no rosto de Satsui e mao brilhando azul esverdeado Lorhane Evil Sakura: ! . . Zukina:pronto agora voce nao vai mais sentir frio ^^ Satsui:Acho bom mesmo ter feito isso,esse lugar é gelado demais Lorhane Evil Sakura: Bom, temos uma missão para fazer. . . Satsui:vamos,nao temos tempo pra agradecer ninguem Lider:lembre-se de como identificar meu filho Lorhane Evil Sakura: Bem, obrigada por fazer isso pelo meu filho-aluno e desculpe pelo comportamento rude dele. . . Zukina:Nao tem problema ^^ Lorhane Evil Sakura: *saindo de casa* . . Lider:Meu filho possui uma marca no peito que lembra chamas e uma pele meio palida,lembre-se disso Lorhane Evil Sakura: Okay. . . Satsui:#saindo da casa.Onde vamos começar? Satsui:so quero bater em alguem,nada de me responsabilizar em achar alguem Lorhane Evil Sakura: Você vai vir comigo!! Evil Sakura: Não vai bater em ninguém até isso terminar!! . . Satsui:sim mae ¬¬ Lorhane Evil Sakura: *andando* Evil Sakura: Não te tirei das correntes para aprontar aqui. . . Satsui:Ta mae,vai pegar no meu pe ate aqui? Lorhane Evil Sakura: Vou! Você é irresponsável até pelos seus poderes, você precisa treiná-los. . . Satsui:Nao preciso nao,se o poder que eu tenho nao resolve,é so eu ter mais poder Lorhane Evil Sakura: Você acha que isso é um alimento... um brinquedo... Evil Sakura: *andando enquanto fala* Pega mais poder e aí, o que ganha com isso? . . Satsui:Ta ta ta,agora vamos nos focar na nossa missao,aposto que eu seria bem melhor que todo.mundo se eu tivesse mais poder Lorhane Evil Sakura: *dando um longo suspiro* . . Satsui:Estamos quase saindo dessa terra gelada Lorhane Evil Sakura: É... . . #Exploçao lança ambos para tras,aparecendo um exercito de youkais no portao Lorhane Evil Sakura: *rolando no chão com o impácto* . . Satsui:O que foi isso?foi o falsario? Lorhane Evil Sakura: Temos companhia... . . Mulheres de gelo:#correndo Lorhane Evil Sakura: *olhando para elas correndo* . . Satsui:alguem pra eu sentar o braço #correndo na direçao dos youkais Lorhane Evil Sakura: Ora da diverção!! Hora* Evil Sakura: *jogando Hadouken roxo* Evil Sakura: *chutando um que atrevia me morder* Evil Sakura: *pulando para trás e jogando um outro Hadouken roxo* *só que diagonal* . . Dragao youkai:#cuspindo fogo roxo na direçao de evil Lorhane Evil Sakura: MESSATSU!!... GOUHADOKEN!! . . Dragao youkai:#sendo acertado caindo e destruindo casas ao redor Lorhane Evil Sakura: Opa!!... . . Youkais#fugindlo Lorhane Evil Sakura: *correndo e depois parando* 6/4/2015 00:45 . . Satsui:Mae,temos um problema Lorhane Evil Sakura: Sim... . . Ssatsui:assassinaram a lider das mulheres de gelo,consegui salvar a zukina a tempo Lorhane Evil Sakura: Droga... . . Satsui:E agora mae? Youkai:#se arrastando ferido dos destroços Lorhane Evil Sakura: Devemos proteger ela, senão ela vai ser a...próxima... . . Satsui:vamos virar babá? Olha um youkai,vou matar ele #correndo na direçao do youkai Lorhane Evil Sakura: Vai lá. . . Satsui:#espancando youkai de maneira muito violenta 8/4/2015 19:16 Lorhane Evil Sakura: acho que ele morreu não? . . Satsui:tudo que é bom dura pouco Satsui:acho que ja vi esses tipos de youkais Lorhane Evil Sakura: Parece que teremos que levar Zukina conosco. . . Satsui:Mae,esse youkai é do reino de Mephisto Lorhane Evil Sakura: ! . . Satsui:Mae,somos proibidos de entrar no reino dele,isso pode dar uma bela guerra,com sangue e tudo Lorhane Evil Sakura: O que será que vamos fazer agora? . . Satsui:Quero nem saber,vou churar rabos ate o talo Lorhane Evil Sakura: Nossa, vai deixar um oco neles?! . . Satsui:O que é isso? Lorhane Evil Sakura: Eeerrr... . . Satsui:Dane-se,vou atras do Mephisto e dar uma surra nele hahaha,eu to indo ai te espancar #correndo Lorhane Evil Sakura: Ai... ai... . . Zukina:#se aproximando de evil sakura Lorhane Evil Sakura: *andando* (Meu filho é um criação... se o senhor Mephisto bater muito nele, a culpa não será minha...) Vamos moça do gelo. . . Zukina:tudo bem #seguindo evil 9/4/2015 23:19 Lorhane Evil Sakura: Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Evil Sakura: Nossa missão é encontrar o filho da falecida líder, lembre se que o Red Arremer disse... Evil Sakura: Não podemos tocar no território de Mephisto! Não temos nada haver com ele! Evil Sakura: O que você quer tanto com ele? Evil Sakura: Ah já sei, quer deixar um oco na bunda dele, o cara nem fez nada contigo, vamos tratar de nossa missão! 10/4/2015 07:06 . . Satsui:Mae ,o que é isso de oco?Eu quero é espancar os responsaveis por isso,sem disscurso de responsabilidade por favor 10/4/2015 08:22 Lorhane Evil Sakura: Já falei o que tinha pra falar, uma hora sua fraqueza será revelada... . . Satsui:Ja começando a pegar no meu pe Lorhane Evil Sakura: Claro!! . . Satsui:ahhh, o que voce quer de mim ? Lorhane Evil Sakura: Eu não falo mais nada, se você quiser ir lá no território do Mephisto, que vá, eu vou com ela em busca do irmão dela. Evil Sakura: Não vim aqui para brincar com os reis Youkais... *andando* vamos Zukina... . . Zukina:hai Satsui:Queria ter um pai pra me apoiar nessas horas Zukina:#seguindo evil Lorhane Evil Sakura: Kusanagi Kyo está disponível, no entanto boa sorte... . . Satsui:#rangendo os dentes.Nao Fale esse nome Lorhane Evil Sakura: Você escolhe... Evil Sakura: E eu não estou te abandonando, estou fazendo isso para você se tocar. . . Satsui:Taaa!Eu vou com voces Lorhane Evil Sakura: Hunf... Evil Sakura: *andando* 10/4/2015 18:27 . . #Enquanto isso ??:#Observando Kyo treinando com espada Vai ficar me olhando por quanto tempo #olhando para ?? Quem é você? ??:Um cadaver não merece saber #Correndo na direção de Kyo #Correndo na direção de ?? desferindo golpes de espada #Espadas colidindo ??:Esse estilo,me lembra o de um oponente que enfrentei antes#Se abaixando #se movendo rápido,criando imagens atrasadas para confundir Kyo (Que velocidade,me lembra o que o Chris conseguia fazer)argh#Faixa brilhando vermelho ??:#Aparecendo na frente de Kyo,passando por ele.Agora o ferimento na sua perna,nunca mais vai sarar pra valer graças ao meu corte #Perna sangrando.Droga,que rapido ??:É um felizardo,hoje é seu dia de sorte,porque estou de bom humor,me diga o que quero,que eu te mato rápido Tsc,nao morri ainda fera(Usar o Dragon install deve ser o suficiente,mas se eu dormir durante a luta posso morrer aqui) ??:Brincadeira de criança,#Correndo na direção de Kyo (Já sei) Chamas mortais #Dragão de fogo indo na direção de ?? ??:Esse golpe,não sabe nem usa lo com perfeição#Fazendo o mesmo com mais intensidade e mais feroz #Ataques colidindo,fazendo um clarão de luz,revelando Kyo caido com o braço queimado D-Droga! ??:Você não é quem procuro,não teria a força necessária para sequestrar uma mulher de gelo,muito menos mata-la . . Quem é você afinal? ??:No momento você não saberá,sua técnica tem erros e você é um idiota,uma ofensa ao que os Kusanagi representam Ah! Cala boca! ??:Seu treino começa agora #De volta para Evil e Satsui Satsui:Mãe estou com um mal presentimento Lorhane Evil Sakura: ! Evil Sakura: Qual? . . Satsui:Vai saber Lorhane Evil Sakura: estranho... 11/4/2015 12:56 Lorhane Evil Sakura: *procurando* Evil Sakura: Nada aqui... Lorhane Evil Sakura: Mas onde ele estará? 11/4/2015 15:10 . . #neblina começa a surgir Lorhane Evil Sakura: *tocindo um pouco* Nossa! >< . . Zukina:nao vejo nada Lorhane Evil Sakura: Se segure em mim. . . Zukina:#tentando alcançar evil,algo puxando a e podendo se ouvir o grito de Satsui #podendo-se ouvir gritos de agonia de Zukina Lorhane Evil Sakura: Espera, não!! . . #voz do alem.Nao precisa se preocupar mãe Lorhane Evil Sakura: Tsc! Lorhane Evil Sakura: *fazendo Messatsu Gouhadouken* . . #Neblina saindo,tudo ficando escuro,so podendo ser visto o corpo de satsui e de zukina caido no chao Lorhane Evil Sakura: Filho aluno, Zukina!! *correndo até eles* . . #buracos sao abertos em evil,saindo sangue roxo dos buracos Lorhane Evil Sakura: Urg!! Aaaaaah >< . . #Tudo ficando escuro,retrospectiva da vida de evil começa a soltar em sua mente Lorhane Evil Sakura: Não!!! Isso não!! *pondo as mãos na cabeça* . . #Visao de evil embaçando Lorhane Evil Sakura: Não, por favor, pare!!! Evil Sakura: (Acho que estamos ainda no território dele...) . . #ficando tudo escuro,evil nao vendo nada #alguem carregando evil Lorhane Evil Sakura: ... . . #Alguem colocando a no chao #Alguem balançando evil para acorda-la Lorhane Evil Sakura: Urg... >< Evil Sakura: *olhos fechados tremendo e abrindo-os* . . Voce é uma felizarda,nao sei o que aconteceria se eu nao te achasse Lorhane Evil Sakura: ... Evil Sakura: K-Kusanagi Kyo? . . Voce ficou desaparecida por um mes,tive que procura-la,te achei desmaiada no chao Lorhane Evil Sakura: Eu estive numa missão... Evil Sakura: Á procura de um filho de uma mulher de gelo... . . Agora temos uma nova missao Lorhane Evil Sakura: Q-qual? . . Nos infiltrarmos no reino de Mephisto e salvarmos Satsui e a menina de gelo O filho de Mephisto deve ter pego ela Lorhane Evil Sakura: É por isso que o filho aluno queria ir tanto para lá... . . Hm? Lorhane Evil Sakura: Ele queria ir lá, sabendo que Red Arremer foi bem claro para não irmos no território dele. Evil Sakura: Eu só segui o que ele mandou... . . É pq o Makai é governado por 3 youkais,Red Arremer,Mundus e Mephisto.Depois que um caçador de youkais matou Mundus,a tensao de guerra entre esses dois aumentou,foi o que um cara de pele palida me disse Lorhane Evil Sakura: Um cara de pele pálida? . . Ele fez esse corte na minha perna e no meu rosto,eles nao fecham,por incrivel que pareça Lorhane Evil Sakura: ... . . Ah,ele tinha uma marca estranha no peito,lembrava chamas Lorhane Evil Sakura: Eu....eu não conheço... . . Nem eu,esta recuperada? Lorhane Evil Sakura: Sim. Lorhane Evil Sakura: *levantando* 11/4/2015 20:44 Lorhane Evil Sakura: Bom, podemos. Lorhane Evil Sakura: Esses ferimentos, Kyo... talvez alguém o ajude à curar... Evil Sakura: Mas aqui no Makai nada aqui poderá ajudá lo... Lorhane Evil Sakura: A não ser eu. . . Com esses ferimentos,voce representa o mesmo perigo que eles,a diferença,nao hesiterei em mata-la para me defender se o seu instinto assassino tentar me atacar Lorhane Evil Sakura: É muito corajoso. Evil Sakura: Mas o pior não é me matar e sim a garota. Evil Sakura: se tem coragem, mate, mate me logo! . . Pra mim tanto faz,ela esta feliz com outro,a morte dela nao vai fazer diferença,logo,nao tenho nada a perder Lorhane Evil Sakura: Hum. Evil Sakura: Então vamos ao reino de Mephisto então. *andando* . . #Andando 12/4/2015 17:49 Você removeu Daniel Abraão do grupo. 12/4/2015 19:01 . . Evil voce esta olhando demais para os meus ferimentos Lorhane Evil Sakura: ... Evil Sakura: ...Desculpe... . . Nao tem problema,chegamos Lorhane Evil Sakura: Bom... . . ??:Nao vao entrar Lorhane Evil Sakura: Era esse o homem que o atacou, Kusanagi Kyo? . . Ele mesmo ??:Se passarem por essa linha,eu os matarei ??:#Fazendo uma linha no chão Lorhane Evil Sakura: Tsc! . . Queria entender o por que de estar nos barrando,você me treinou e agora faz isso,qual o motivo? ??:Tenho uma divida com Mephisto,ele vai achar minha irmã Lorhane Evil Sakura: Espera espera... Evil Sakura: Tá se referindo... . . ??:Termina a frase Lorhane Evil Sakura: A garota do gelo? . . ??:#Aparecendo num piscar de olhos na frente de Evil.Como sabe disso? Lorhane Evil Sakura: Ahaaaa!! Evil Sakura: Então era você... Evil Sakura: O garoto perdido. . . ??:Eu não estou entendendo mais nada,ve se não amola e explica direito o que sabe Lorhane Evil Sakura: Hehehehe. Evil Sakura: Eu falo se você deixar a gente entrar no reino de Mephisto. . . ??:Isso pode ser um truque Lorhane Evil Sakura: Não, não é. Evil Sakura: Por que acha que sua mãe morreu pelos Youkais? Evil Sakura: A líder das mulheres de gelo. . . ??:Tsc!(Mãe)Como não soube disso?Como posso saber se é verdade? Lorhane Evil Sakura: Porque ela me mandou te procurar. . . ??:Droga,quem foi o responsavel por isso? Lorhane Evil Sakura: Não se sabe. Evil Sakura: Mas ela foi assassinada. Evil Sakura: Enquanto as mulheres de gelo, não sei o que aconteceu com elas. Evil Sakura: Mas sua irmã estava comigo. Evil Sakura: E meu filho aluno também. . . ??:Mesmo assim não posso permitir que passem Lorhane Evil Sakura: Então não terá sua irmã que nem ao menos conhece você. . . ??:Eu não posso revelar a ela que sou irmão dela Lorhane Evil Sakura: Triste... porém tocante, não... para mim. . . Vocês falam demais ??:Não adianta,não vão passar Lorhane Evil Sakura: De alguma forma vamos passar! . . ??:Não sem serem cortados pela minha espada Lorhane Evil Sakura: (Mesmo sendo uma Youkai... talvez aquela espada não seja de lâmina comum. )* Evil Sakura: (Os ferimentos de Kusanagi Kyo dizem ao contrário por ser humando...) . . Blackheart:Shiei deixo os passar Shiei:Está bem Lorhane Evil Sakura: (Shiei... interessante...) Evil Sakura: *andando até a entrada e entrando* . . Blackheart:Me sigam Blackheart:#Andando Lorhane Evil Sakura: *seguindo Blackheart* . . #Seguindo Blackheart #Porta de castelo abrindo Blackheart:#Entrando no castelo Lorhane Evil Sakura: *seguindo Blackheart* . . #seguindo Blackheart #de repente um flash de luz vermelho aparece na cabeça de Evil e Kyo Lorhane Evil Sakura: O que é isso?! >< . . Blackheart:Todas as memorias que vocês tiveram,agora também me pertencem Blackheart:Sei o que vieram fazer aqui Lorhane Evil Sakura: ! . . Blackheart:Meu pai foi um tolo ao não mata-lo Gear,mas não cometerei esse erro,eliminarei os 2 Lorhane Evil Sakura: Gear? *olhando para Kyo* Evil Sakura: Eliminar? . . Blackheart:#fazendo um vortex de buraco negro nas mãos que vai puxando Evil Sakura e Kyo Lorhane Evil Sakura: Opa!! *tentando correr* . . #Enfiando espada no chão,espada prendendo.Segure minha mão Evil Lorhane Evil Sakura: *correndo mais um pouco* Evil Sakura: *pegando a mão de Kyo* . . Blackheart:#parando o buraco negro,youkais verdes puxam as pernas de Kyo Lorhane Evil Sakura: ! . . Droga #Cortando Youkais verdes,mas espada atravessando Lorhane Evil Sakura: *caindo no chão* Evil Sakura: Kusanagi Kyo!! Evil Sakura: *levantando* Evil Sakura: *jogando um Hadouken roxo nos Youkais verdes* . . #hadouken passando pelos youkais verdes e acertando a parede Blackheart:Eles vão leva-lo aos poucos,não poderá fugir,já é um morto,enquanto você #pegando Evil pelo pescoço,apertando com muita força Lorhane Evil Sakura: Urg! >< . . Blackheart:Vai deixar de existir,vou sugar cada gota de energia vital que reside em você assim como vou fazer com a garota de gelo Lorhane Evil Sakura: Não!! Deixe ela fora disso!! Evil Sakura: Aaaargh!! *tentando se soltar* . . Blackheart:#Batendo com Evil Sakura no chão,deixando a soterrada de baixo da terra Blackheart:Estava ouvindo minha conversa por quanto tempo? Shiei:O bastante,você pegou minha irmã #Sacando espada Lorhane Evil Sakura: ... . . Blackheart:Vai se opor a mim?Lembre-se está vivo por causa do pacto que meu pai fez por você Lorhane Evil Sakura: *abrindo os olhos* ... . . Shiei:Eu não me importo #Correndo na direção de Blackheart e mandando vários golpes de espada Blackheart:#Endurecendo a pele,pegando Shiei e arremeçando o contra a parede Lorhane Evil Sakura: *levantando e saindo do chão* Evil Sakura: (Que força...) . . Blackheart:Matar três coelhos de uma vez só,que ironia Lorhane Evil Sakura: *olhando do canto do olho* Evil Sakura: *levantando* . . Ainda não acabou,só vai acabar quando eu não estiver mais de olhos abertos,Napalm Phoenix death!#chamas tomando forma de fenix e indo na direção de Blackheart Blackheart:#Criando um escudo e golpe colidindo com escudo.Futil Shiei:#Fazendo um golpe parecido Lorhane Evil Sakura: MESSATSU!!! GOUHADOUKEN!!! . . #Golpes se unindo e rachando escudo de Blackheart #Golpe o empurrando contra a parede Lorhane Evil Sakura: (Acho que conseguimos...) . . #Youkais verdes soltando Kyo Blackheart:Como se atrevem a atacar o futuro rei do Makai!!! #os Três começam a flutuar Blackheart:Vão pagar caro por terem tentado #Os três começam a ser apertados Argh! Shiei:argh! Lorhane Evil Sakura: Aaaaaargh!! ?? . . Mephisto:Já vi o bastante #Os três sendo soltos Blackheart:Pai? #Tussindo Lorhane Evil Sakura: *respirando ofegante* Evil Sakura: *com a mão no pescoço* . . Mephisto:Você me desobedeceu,revelou meu castelo para intrusos e ainda ousou fazer todo esse plano,Já Basta,vou bani-lo para a terra dos humanos,onde viverá sem seus poderes na forma de um humano como castigo Blackheart:Eu odeio você! #Portal sugando Blackheart Mephisto:Enquanto a vocês,o que querem no meu reino? Lorhane Evil Sakura: Vim aqui para resgatar meu Filho aluno, mais a garota de gelo. . . Mephisto:Terão o que querem,mas apagarei as memorias de vocês sobre o que aconteceu aqui,não permito que saibam o que tem no meu castelo Lorhane Evil Sakura: Por mim tudo bem, afinal eu não tinha a intenção de vir aqui, tive que vir aqui porque minha missão mudou de direção chegando aqui. Evil Sakura: De qualquer modo me desculpe. . . Mephisto:Então está feito #levantando mão e abrindo a.Uma luz negra ilumina o local,tudo fica escuro,não podendo ver nada e nem ninguem Lorhane Evil Sakura: O-olá!... *balançando o braço pra ver se encontra alguém* . . #Memoria de Evil sobre o que aconteceu vai indo embora,podendo sentir seu corpo levitar Lorhane Evil Sakura: O-o que é isso?... . . #Tudo voltando ao normal,podendo se ver Satsui dormindo numa pedra do reino de Red Arremer Lorhane Evil Sakura: Urg... *pondo a mão na cabeça* . . Satsui:ZZZzzz... Lorhane Evil Sakura: Filho....aluno? . . Satsui;#falando dormindo.Mãe como eu te amo Lorhane Evil Sakura: 'o' Evil Sakura: ^^ Evil Sakura: *levantando* Evil Sakura: Acho que está tudo bem agora... O torneio e os Anjos Caídos. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas